A Playdate with Paige
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: J introduces her best friend, Paige to the Chipmunks. But what happens if they start liking Paige more than her? What if they rather have Paige as their babysitter? Read and find out! (80's version)
1. Meeting Paige

_**Summary:**_ J introducesher best friend, Paige to the Chipmunks. But what happens if they start liking Paige more than her? What if they rather have Paige as their babysitter? Read and find out! (80's version)

 _ **Time:**_ Sometime after _Oh My Gas!_

* * *

 _ **A Playdate with Paige**_

 _ **Ch. 1- Meeting Paige**_

"Bye, Dave!" the Chipmunks called after Dave.

J shut the door.

"Hi boys!" J greeted.

"Hi, J!" the boys returned.

"I wanna introduce to you my best friend, Paige" J said.

"Where is she?" Alvin asked.

J looked to her side and noticed Paige was missing.

She sighed and walked to her portal.

"Paige! Come and meet the boys!" she called through it.

"No! This was supposed to be girls' night out! Not girls' night out plus three stupid chipmunks!" Paige yelled.

"Stupid?" Theodore asked as his eyes watered.

Simon whimpered with a hurt look on his face, but Alvin was just angry.

"Awe… Paige, you hurt their feelings!" J scolded.

"Sorry! But their voices are annoying! I'll get a headache!" Paige said.

J held Theodore as he began to cry.

"You made Theo cry! Paige, get your butt in here and apologize!" J ordered.

"Fine!" Paige gave in.

Paige came through the portal with a peeved off look on her face.

"Damn, these guys are huge for chipmunks!" Paige commented.

"Paige! Language!" J scolded.

"I thought they were 16" Paige said.

"I'm 8 1/2, genius!" Alvin stated, hands on hips.

"I'm guessing you're Alvin?" Paige says and he nodded.

"Hello, I-I'm Simon" Simon introduced herself nervously, partially hiding behind J.

"Why does he sound so scared of me?" Paige asked.

"Cuz in the 2nd grade, you're considered a bully" J told her.

"I'm not gonna hurt anyone" Paige assured and took a step back, arms in the surrender position.

Theodore was wiping away tears.

"I'm sorry, Theodore" Paige apologized "I'm just mad at Ju-"

"Paige! CAMERA!" J warned.

"I'm mad at _J_ for babysitting you instead of girls' night out" Paige told them.

"It's okay" Theodore says.

"So what are you doing here?" Alvin asked rudely.

"Alvin!" J said sternly "Paige is here because I was supposed to hang out with her but I made a commitment to babysit you. So I invited her so I can be with all of you, alright?"

"Yes, J" Alvin responded.

"How about we all go out to eat?" J suggested.

"Yay, food!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Sure!" replied Simon.

"Close enough to girls' night" Paige said.

"No" Alvin refused.

"Why not?" Simon asked.

Alvin pulled his brothers away from the girls.

"Because, every time she takes us out, she takes us to the girls' room if we hafta go" Alvin explained.

"She does it for our safety" Simon replied.

"Let's just go. I'm hungry" Theodore said.

"Fine. I'll go before we leave and I won't drink anything" Alvin says.

"Bad plan, but I'm too hungry to argue, so c'mon" Simon replied.

They went back to J and Paige.

"Alvin wants to go to the restaurant now" Theodore said.

"Great" replied J "Any of you gotta go potty before we leave?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back" Alvin responded and went to the bathroom.

When he came back, everyone already had their jackets on.

"Here, put this on, babe, it's chilly outside" J helped Alvin put on his jacket.

"How are we gonna get there?" Simon asked.

"My car" J responded.

"But isn't your car in the real world?" Simon questioned.

"Sweetie, I'm a fairy. Don't question how I get things done, because you already know the answer; magic" J said.

A purple car with eyelashes on the lights appeared in the driveway.

"Nice ride, girl!" Paige complemented.

"Thanks! Get in" says J.

Everyone got in the car and she drove off.

* * *

 _ **Not off to a great start with Paige, huh? Don't worry, we'll get there...**_

 _ **X-D**_


	2. The Girls room and Alvin

_**Ch. 2- Girls' room and Alvin**_

At the restaurant, they were seated and they ordered.

Everybody was enjoying their dinner.

"Alvin, you look a little pale. You're getting dehydrated" J stated "Drink some water."

Alvin seemed to ignore her.

"Did you hear me?" J asked.

Alvin sighed.

"Yes, J" he responded and drank his glass of water.

"See, you got your color back" said J.

It wasn't long before Alvin felt the urge and he sighed.

He continued eating because it wasn't very noticeable, but the urge grew quickly.

Simon noticed Alvin squirming next to him.

"Alvin… Just ask J and go relieve yourself" Simon told his brother. "Before it's too late."

"I can hold it" Alvin replied.

"You're suffering for no reason" Simon says.

"Stop it, Simon! If you keep talking about it, it'll make it worse!" Alvin said with pleading eyes.

Simon sighed and went back to his food.

Theodore tugged at J's shirt.

J stopped talking to Paige and looked at him.

"J? I hafta go potty" he told her.

"Alright" J said and stood up.

"Bathroom trip. Anyone else wanna tag along?" J asked.

"Me!" Simon said and got out of his chair.

Everyone looked at Alvin.

"I'm good" Alvin says.

"Sure?" J asked, not convinced.

"Yeah, I'm sure, J" Alvin said.

"Paige, watch Alvin" J ordered "And watch your profanity around that kid; he likes to repeat 'new words.'"

"Got it" Paige replied.

"Alvin, no flirting, and no food fights" J told him and he nodded.

They came back and continued their meal.

"Was Alvin good?" J asked.

"He didn't say anything; he barely even moved" Paige answered.

"That's weird. Usually he'd chat your ears off" J said.

"I think he hasta pee" Paige stated.

They looked at Alvin.

Alvin was shaking slightly with his paws between his legs as he stared at the restrooms on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I know" J said like it was no big deal.

"Why do you not wanna do something right now? The poor kid looks like he's ready to pee himself!" Paige says.

"He does this all the time" J told her.

"Why?" Paige wondered.

"Because he knows that he hasta come in the girls' room with me and he has his pride" J explained. "I can't help him if he doesn't let me."

"Do something before he ends up like the other Alvin…" Paige said.

J walked to Alvin and bent down.

"Alvin, baby?" J said gently. "Is there, um, is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Not really" Alvin responded, his voice shaking.

"Alvin, this is just not healthy" J told him.

"I don't care!" Alvin shouted.

"Suit yourself" J said and walked to Paige.

"Pepper trick?" Paige asked.

"Pepper me" J said.

Paige poured a small pile of pepper into J's hand.

J went back to Alvin.

"Alvin?" J says.

"What?" he turned to her.

J blew the pepper into his face and he sneezed.

His eyes widened and he froze.

"Oh no!" he yelped.

"Works every time" Paige giggled and the remaining boys watched with amusement.

Alvin quickly grabbed J's hand and dashed for the girls' bathroom, holding himself as he ran.

Alvin ran into a stall and locked the door.

He panted as he struggled with his zipper.

"Crap!" he yelled.

"What's wrong? Did you have an accident?" asked J, knowing he shouldn't be using that kind of language.

"No, but I'm about to!" Alvin replied, continuing with his zipper, tears in his eyes.

"Zipper… stuck… J… help!" Alvin whimpered as tears flowed.

"Aright… um, let me in" J said.

"Okay" Alvin sniffled and unlocked the door.

J bent down and Alvin held his shirt up.

She worked at the zipper.

"Stop moving" J said.

"I-I can't help it. Please hurry…!" Alvin replied, not even bothering to wipe away his tears.

"I know, baby. I'm trying…" J says.

Alvin tense up; he couldn't hold it anymore.

"J!" he yelped as he let out a spurt.

"Oh, Alvin..." she said as she tried with the zipper "You gotta hold it."

"I-I can't!" Alvin cried hysterically.

Tears spilled over his cheeks as a small puddle collected on the floor.

J stepped back.

"Poor baby"

Alvin finished and blushed as he looked down, then at J.

"J?" Alvin asked through sobs.

"Shh" J hushed and picked him up, carrying him to the sink.

With some magic everything was cleaned up; Alvin was crying the whole time.

"All cleaned up" J said, but Alvin continued crying, looking down.

"Hey... look at me Alvin" J lifted his chin."It's okay; it happens."

Alvin hugged her tightly.

"Alvin, please do not let this happen again" J replied and sat him on the counter.

"Are you gonna lecture me now?" Alvin asked.

J nodded.

"I know you have your pride, but your body is more important and you hafta listen to it" J said. "So if you gotta go potty, go. Cuz you're not three and I shouldn't hafta explain this to you."

"Yeah, I know" Alvin responded.

"I'm serious, Alvin, not one more time."

"I got it. It's just embarrassing…" Alvin said.

"Why?" J asked.

"Because there are two separate bathrooms for a reason, J! So it's embarrassing for me if I hafta come in here with you!" Alvin yelled.

J sighed.

"I don't do this to be mean" she said.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I didn't mean that _you_ embarrass me. I just-"

"You don't need to apologize just don't fight with me about something like this" J said "Because there's a simple solution; just do what I say."

"Okay, mama- J" says Alvin and hugged her.

J laughed at the mistake.

"Good boy" J said, returning the hug.

J picked him up and he laid his head on her shoulder.

"C'mon, boxer shorts, let's go" J says and exited the girls room.

"They've been in there a while. Do you think Alvin didn't make it?" Paige asked.

"J's probably just lecturing him" Simon replied.

J returned with Alvin.

"What, did he fall asleep in the stall?" Paige giggled.

"No!" Alvin's head shot up. "I'm tired and I don't wanna talk about it."

Alvin rested on her shoulder again and sniffled.

They noticed the tear streaks on his face.

"Alright…" Paige responded.

"Let's take the boys home" said J.

"Get everyone in the car. I'll be there in a minute" Paige replied.

J took the boys to the car.

Paige came in with a bag.

"Let's go" Paige said.

"What's in the bag?" asked J.

"It's a surprise" responded Paige.

* * *

 **What's in the bag? What's the surprise? Keep reading and find out!**

 **X-D**


	3. Surprises

_**Ch. 3- Surprises**_

"So what's the surprise?" J asked.

"Cake!" Paige exclaimed taking a chocolate cake out of the bag.

"Yummy!" said Theodore.

"Sweet!" Alvin jumped out of J's arms.

"I thought you were asleep" J says.

"Not anymore" Alvin replied.

"Boys, it's 7:30. You can't have that now, you won't sleep tonight." J said.

"Awe…" the boys whined.

"They can have a small slice" Paige said and began cutting the cake.

"No, Paige. Alvin can't have sugar after 7. The last time I chased him around the house in his underwear" J said.

"That never happened!" Alvin protested.

"Yeah, it did. You just can't remember cuz you passed out, in my arms, and I carried you to bed. You get drunk on sugar, my friend" J says.

"Just a little taste, J, please?" Theodore entreated.

The boys gave her 'the eyes.'

Alvin knew that doesn't work so he added a quivering lip and a single tear.

"Fine, Fine" J gave in.

"Yay!" They squealed and enjoyed their cake.

When they finished they were very hyper.

"Alright, go run it off" J said as she finished cleaning their chocolate-covered faces.

The Chipmunks got up and ran around the living room.

"I told you they'd get like this" J told Paige.

"Relax girl. I got you a surprise for you too" Paige replied and pulled out some wine from the bag.

"You didn't" J says.

"I did" Paige responded "I know, I'm the best!"

"No, Paige, you are not the best, okay?" J grunted "If Dave found out I let someone sneak alcohol into this house, I could lose my job!"

"C'mon, girls' night out" Paige says "So a little less whine and a little more wine!"

"Paige, I'm serious! Put the F bottle back in the bag. I promise you we can share it after I'm done with the boys" J snapped.

"Alright" Paige said and went home to put the wine in the fridge. Then came back.

Simon and Theodore crashed, but Alvin was still up and running.

J put the boys in their pajamas, and in bed.

"Alvin!" J chased him "Calm down, baby!"

"Catch me!" Alvin told her and took off his shirt.

"Great…" J sighed as his shirt was thrown in her face.

Then came the pants.

"Really, Alvin?" J asked "No more cloths comes off of you, young man!"

"Na-na-na-na-na! You can't catch me!" Alvin stuck his tongue out.

Paige jumped in front of him and grabbed him.

"You got me!" Alvin clapped his hands.

"You were not kidding!" Paige handed him over to J.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" J asked him and booped his nose.

Alvin giggled.

"It's bedtime" J told him.

"No, I wanna watch a movie!" Alvin argued.

"It's late" stated J.

"It's the weekend" Paige spoke up.

"Paige, unlike us, he's a child with a bedtime." J said "He's exhausted, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"What movie do you wanna watch, kid?" Paige asked.

"Zombie Apocalypse" Alvin answered.

"Ooh, a classic" Paige commented.

"No, that movie is PG 13! You are not watching that" J said.

"But it's an awesome movie" Paige pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm down for awesome!" Alvin added.

"Are you down for nightmares too?" J asked.

Paige took Alvin from her arms, which made J slightly angry.

"C'mon, let's watch that movie" Paige said and took him to the couch.

Alvin sat between them as the horror movie began.

Alvin held Paige at the scary parts, and of course, J felt angry at this too.

When a very frightening and inappropriate scene came, J gasped and shut off the TV.

"I was watching that!" Alvin yelled.

"A zombie ate Sara and Toby's brains. Dr. Brock built a machine that Shana used to defeat the Zombies. The end" J told him.

"Awe nuts!" Alvin pouted.

"Bedtime!" J says.

* * *

 **That is Chapter 3! Hope you liked it. X-D**


	4. Jealousy

_**Ch. 4- Jealousy**_

When they got upstairs, they turned on the light and it awoke the other chipmunks.

Paige put Alvin in bed.

He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"G'night" Paige said.

"Thanks for the movie" Alvin says.

"And the cake" Theodore added.

"You're the best!" Simon stated.

" _I thought I was the best"_ J thought to herself.

"Maybe you can come back and babysit us" Alvin said.

J's heart broke and tears formed in her eyes.

"Maybe…" Paige replied "What do you think about it, J?"

"Yeah…" J responded.

"You alright?" Paige asked.

"I'm just tired" J said "Paige, you can go home. I'm going to bed."

She left the room.

"Okay" responded Paige and left.

"J's acting a bit strange, don't you think?" Simon asked.

"Yeah" the others agreed.

"Let's see what we can do about it in the morning, cuz I'm tired" says Simon.

"G'night, fellas" Alvin said and shut of the light.

"Night" his brothers returned.

They fell asleep.

* * *

Alvin tossed and turned.

"Zombies!" he shouted in a whisper.

Alvin climbed out of bed and went to J's room.

"J?" Alvin said, tapping her shoulder.

J jumped slightly.

She turned to see her favorite blue eyes staring at her with fear.

J picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"What's wrong, babe?" she asked.

"Zombies ate my brain!" Alvin squeaked.

"I told you not to watch that movie!" J said, somewhat angry.

Alvin's lip began to quiver as tears fell.

"Don't cry…" J pulled him for a hug. "It's okay."

J rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Shh, baby, shh" J says.

Alvin pulled from the hug.

"Can I sleep here tonight? Please?" Alvin begged, shaking as he looked at the shadows around the dark room.

"Yes, just calm down" J told him.

Alvin hugged her tightly.

J laid down with Alvin beside her.

Alvin huddled close, digging his face in her chest.

J stroked him to calm his shaking body.

She kissed his forehead and he finally relaxed, falling back to sleep.

It felt good to hold him.

* * *

J woke up the next morning; Alvin was gone.

She went downstairs to find Paige made the boys breakfast.

" _Really?!"_ she thought.

"Morning, bae" Paige greeted.

"Morning" J returned.

"The boys were hungry when I came, so I made them waffles" Paige said "Hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind" J lied and sat at the table.

" _You job-stealer!"_ she thought, but immediately forced herself to calm down.

She knew her best friend wouldn't do anything like that.

"Paige's waffles are amazing!" Theodore stated.

" _I thought my waffles were amazing"_ thought J.

"You could learn a thing or two from her" said Alvin.

J sighed as her shoulders slumped with defeat.

Paige placed some waffles in front of J.

"I'm actually not that hungry" says J as she left the table.

"But you never skip breakfast" Paige pointed out.

Blinking away tears, she turned back to them.

"You're right" J said, took the plate, and went upstairs.

"I-Is J okay?" Theodore asked with concern.

"She seems depressed" Simon stated.

"The last time she was depressed was when she got dumped" Paige says.

"Ooh, that gotta hurt" Alvin commented.

"What snapped her out of it?" Simon wondered.

"Alvin" Paige replied.

"What?" Alvin asked.

"Not you, the movie version" Paige explained. "He pushed her to talk about it, and comforted her. All it takes is a hug from Alvin and she would feel better. Same goes for the other way around."

"Wow, seems like they're really close" Alvin said.

"Yeah, they're like brother and sister, going all the way back to the 8th grade" Paige said.

Alvin teared up.

"Awe, I'm sorry" Paige apologized "She still loves you very much."

Alvin rubbed his eyes.

"You guys should talk to her" Paige suggested.

"Alright, after breakfast" Theodore agreed.

* * *

 **Poor J thinks the could be replaced. Let's see what happens in the next chapter... X-D**


	5. Replaced!

_**Ch. 5- Replaced?!**_

After breakfast, the chipmunks were about to talk to J when Dave came through the front door.

"Fellas, I'm home" Dave called and the boys came running to him with a hug.

"Hi, I'm Paige. J's best friend" Paige introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you" Dave said.

"Paige is awesome!" Alvin says.

"She should be our new babysitter" Theodore added.

"Fine with me" responded Dave.

J overheard and came running down the stairs in tears.

"Why? What about me?" she asked.

"Paige is better" Simon stated.

"Only because she lets you eat cake after 7 and watch scary movies passed your bedtime" J argued.

'"Well, you're no fun. They like me better" Paige said.

"Paige, you can't stand high voices! I don't even know how you lasted this long around them!" J pointed out.

"They've grown on me" said Paige.

"But I love the chipmunks!" J says as she wiped her face.

"Oh, puh-lease!" Alvin said. "You don't give a damn about us, acting all depressed."

"Where did you learn that word?!" Dave asked.

"J" Paige fibbed.

"They learned it from you!" J corrected.

"Throwing your own BFF under the bus to save your job! Why, I'd never!" Paige huffed.

"This isn't a job to me, Paige! I love these boys! And I don't get paid cuz I told Dave not to give me money" J explained.

"If you think you're keeping this job, you need to wake up" Alvin said.

"Wake up!" Simon says.

"Huh?" J asked.

"J, Wake up!" Theodore shouted.

"Wake up!" Alvin repeated, shaking J.

J woke up see to the boys and Paige staring at her, concerned, through watery eyes.

"Boys? Paige?" J asked.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. And it's left on a cliff-hanger... kind of... X-D**


	6. Irreplaceable

_**Ch. 6- Irreplaceable**_

J was weeping her eyes out.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were hugging her, trying to console her.

"It was just a nightmare" Alvin said.

"So you still love me? Am I still your babysitter? Nobody stole my job?" J asked.

The chipmunks and Paige gasped.

"Of course we love you!" Alvin replied.

"And you're still our babysitter" Theodore added.

"And who would steal your job?" Simon question.

J looked at Paige.

"I would never do that to you!" Paige hugged her as well.

"I know, I just—they seemed to like you better. You brought them cake and let them watch zombie movies at 10 and made better waffles and they said _you_ were the best. They way you took Alvin out of my arms last night and he held on to _you_ he was scared…" said J and began to cry harder.

"Awe" Paige kissed her cheek. "I was just helping you out. I know these guys can be a handful. And I remember you telling me that I should try and be friends with them, so I'm trying. You know I can't stand high pitch voices, but I'd do anything for you."

"Thanks" J replied, wiping her face.

"I wanna leave before my head explodes so bye" Paige left, unable to hear the boys voices any longer.

"We don't like Paige better than you" Alvin corrected.

"We're sorry that we disobeyed you about the cake" Simon apologized.

"And the movie" Alvin added.

"We love you. You're like Dave, kinda like a mom." Theodore stated.

"A mom?" J asked.

"Like we haven't accidently called you mommy or mama before" Alvin says.

"All the time, but that job is taken" J said.

"By who? Our mom left us when we were babies!" Alvin yelled.

"I know, but she loved you and giving you up was the hardest thing she'd ever done" J told him.

"How would you know?" Simon asked.

"I just do" J replied.

"The point is you are Irreplaceable and we love you" Alvin said.

"Love you too" J hugged the boys.

* * *

 **That's it! X-D**


End file.
